Vanguard Attack on Titans
by KaisakiTokura
Summary: After Aichi joined Investigation corps with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Kai and other having normal life, suddenly. Collosal Titans destroy Maria wall. Kai and other will joined investigation corps. Let's find out about this story. Kaisaki
1. Chapter 1: Destroy Maria wall

Hey guys this is my new stories, there no yaoi. only boyxgirl nevermind that what going happen the maria wall. let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

At 850 years. Kai woke up from weird dream as he saw Misaki was top of him.

" Misaki what are you doing?"Kai asked

" I try to woke you up but you fell into deep sleep. come on let's meet other."Misaki said, she stood up

" I having a weird dream but i can't remember everything."Kai said, he got up

Misaki looked Kai.

" Kai you crying."Misaki said

Kai shocked, he wiped his tear. they start to walking.

" So are you not telling other."Kai said

" Yeah."

They made it Miwa house, they went inside. they saw Miwa and other

" Hey guys..."Kai greeted

" Hi Kai. oh, have you seen Aichi?"Miwa asked

" Huh? but he was here in first palace."Kai said

" Yeah but..."

Kai start to thinking as Ren came in.

" You guys come on. let's head for Sinan wall."Ren said

They blinking as they made it HQ.

" This palace."Kai thought

Misaki saw Blonde haired boy was walking with Blue haired boy and their friend. she narrowed her eye as Blonde haired boy went down as he saw Kai and other.

" Who are you?"Blonde haired boy asked

" I'm Misaki Tokura and this is Kai Toshiki."

" I'm Kourin Tatsunagi and this is Miwa Taishi."

" I'm Ren Suzugamori."

" I'm Naoki Ishida and this is Shingo Komoi."

" Leon Soryuo."

" Sorry about that i know you are part member survey corps."Miwa apologies before he bow.

" You don't need to apologies. i'm Armin Arlet."

Suddenly, Blue haired boy appeared beside Armin as Kai and other shocked.

" Aichi!?"

Aichi shocked.

" You know him?"Armin asked

" They are my friend."Aichi said

" You too, are part member of Survey Corps."Kai said

Aichi sighed. he expleind everything as Eren and Mikasa appeared.

" Who are you?"Eren asked

" I'm Misaki Tokura and this is Kai Toshiki."

" I'm Kourin Tatsunagi and this is Miwa Taishi."

" I'm Ren Suzugamori."

" I'm Naoki Ishida and this is Shingo Komoi."

" Leon Soryuo."

" I see, I'm Eren Yeager and this is Mikasa Ackerman."

Kai noticed to Aichi. he feel some worried, suddenly, lightting appeared and ground shook. other try keep the balance until ground stop shook. Everyone got up and went back Maria wall

" What was that?"Miwa asked

" Look!?"Shingo exclaimed

They looked the wall as they saw red hand. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Aichi went back HQ. Kai and other shocked. it was Collosal Titan. he kicked the wall. rock trowed and hitted the house and people as they deong it. they saw hole on maria wall as Titans enter and started to eated the people, Kai and other heading a rose wall. they saw Aichi and their crew was flew and killing all Titans. they went rose wall. After that. Kai and other was sitting on ground. Kai growled.

" I want to joined Investigation Corps to killed all Titans."Kai said

Other worried as Misaki stood up.

" I'll joined."Misaki said

They stood up.

" Us too."

They bump fist. they noticed to Aichi before Aichi went back.

* * *

At the end of chapter. it really nice but i'm not sure. this is yaoi or BoyxGirl. Let's find out the next chapter. i'm looking forward. thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: End of Kai

Hey guys this is my new chapter, i know this is not yaoi but will be fine. nevermind that after Kai and other joined imvestigation corps but what will happened. let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

After the trainning. Kai and other was top of Rose wall as they flew. Kai was with Miwa, Armin and other. Misaki was with Mikasa, Kourin, Ren and other. Aichi was with Annie, Kamui, Jean and other. Kai and other was flew as they saw Titan jumped as they dodge it. they went the roof as they saw man who been bitted by titan as Titans swalloed him as Kai growled.

" Damn you!"Kai yelled

" Kai!?"

Kai kept flew as he slice Titan back neck. Titans bitted Kai legs as Kai hitted the roof. Miwa saw Kai who was unable to move.

" Kai!?"

Miwa heard screamed. Titan eated the woman, Miwa shocked. Titans eated their crew. Armin flew as he slice titan back neck. Miwa saw Titan appeared front of him. he took the blade but he dropped on ground.

" No!?"

Titan picked Miwa as Armin saw Miwa who picked by Titan.

" Miwa!?"

Armin all out if gas.

" Oh no!?"Armin exclaimed

Armin took gas can as he put a gas. Titan dropped Miwa into mouth. Miwa try to climb.

" Kai!?"

Kai heard Miwa voice as he start to move.

" Kai!?"

" Miwa!?"Armin exclaimed

Someone grabbed Miwa as Miwa shocked. It was Kai who grabbed Miwa.

"Miwa don't die here and be safe."Kai said

Kai trowed Miwa as Miwa hitted roof as Armin flew as he helped Miwa. they saw Kai holding a mouth. Kai reached his hand toward Armin and Miwa.

" Kai!?"

They try save him but it too late. Titan eated Kai as Kai arm fell on roof front Miwa and Armin. Titan swalloed Kai.

" Kai!"

* * *

At another side, Misaki sceen something as she noticed to other who was with Kai.

" _Kai..._ "Misaki thought

* * *

No! Kai is dead but not really, you guys will find out about the next chapter. thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Kai realesed Titan abilities

Hey guys this is my new chapter, after Kai save Miwa. What will happen to Kai. Let's find out about this story. Enjoyed.

Normal POV

Miwa sitting on roof and holding familier arm, he remember Kai save him, Eren, Mikasa and other appeared.

" Armin are you okay?"Eren asked

" I'm fine."

" Where Miwa?"Misaki asked

Armin pointed Miwa was sitting on roof and holding something as Misaki walking toward to him.

" Miwa? Are you alright?"Misaki asked

Miwa didn't responed but he nodded as Misaki looked around.

" Where's Kai?"Misaki asked

Miwa shocked, he looked Misaki with tear, Misaki shocked. Other confused.

" K-Kai... i-is... d-dead... he been eated by Titan."Miwa said with frighted tone

They shocked. Armin looked down.

" It true."Armin said

Tear slipped on Misaki cheek. Misaki saw Kai arm who was holding Miwa.

" Why he save me, why let me die."Miwa said

" He save you because his your best friend."Misaki said

Miwa looked up. Misaki hand place Miwa shoulder.

" You don't need to say that, Kai begin reckless because he want you safe."Misaki said, she stood up.

" Misaki."

" I'm stronger to fight. I can do this and killed all Titan."Misaki said

Aichi listen Misaki sighed, he turned as he saw Misaki jumped off.

" Followed Misaki, let's go!?"Jean said

They followed Misaki, Aichi sighed as Annie tapped his shoulder.

" They will fine, come on. Followed Misaki."Annie said

Aichi nodded. He jumped off, Armin saw Misaki was flew so fast.

 _"She using full of gas. She going easily all out of gas."_ Armin thought

Misaki slice Titans back neck, Kourin doing same thing. Suddenly, Misaki all out of gas and she hitted on roof.

" Misaki!"Miwa yelled

Misaki got up as she saw Titan. She sighed.

" _That Titan. They will pay what they did to Kai. I just try to procted him but i failed._ "Misaki thought

Misaki sliced the hand as she rushed another side but Titans appeared.

" No!?"Misaki muttered

Misaki fell his knee. She start to cries. Suddenly, Unknownly Titan punched Titans as Misaki grabbed the walll to keep her balance went she got up as she saw Unknownly Titan but it look different, his hair are messy brunette, his eye are color jade and tooth are sharp. She shocked.

" That Titan..."Misaki muttered

Unknownly Titan punch Titans back neck as he screamed. Misaki cover her ears. Miwa caught her and flew. They went the roof. Conny appeared with Armin, Eren and Mikasa.

" Come on, we have to get out of here."Conny said

Titan appeared.

" No good."Conny said

" What we going to do?"Miwa asked

" That Titan."Misaki said

They saw unknownly Titan. Unknownly Titan screamed as Titan screamed as well, unknownly Titan punch the titan head, they shocked. Titan body try to move but Unknownly Titans stepped twice as he screamed.

" Titan save us."Miwa said

" Yeah."

" Come let's go."Conny said

" But Misaki all out of gas."Armin said

" What!?"Conny exclaimed

" Wait, you can use my gas."Miwa said, he took gas can

" Miwa?"Misaki asked

" It okay, Misaki. We can put gas on HQ."Miwa said, he put gas on Misaki can.

Misaki nodded. They flew, they made it HQ. They put gas on can. They flew. They made it Maria wall, Miwa saw Misaki was standing.

" What's wrong?"Miwa asked

" That Titan."Misaki said

Miwa turned as he shocked as Aichi and other appeared as they shocked. The unknownly Titan eated by many titan but unknownly titan kept fight it as he bitted the titan neck as bonestart to broke, he trowed titan and kicked. He kill all titan. After that, Unknownly titan fainted and body turned into ashes.

" Well it over, come on. Let's go."Jean said

" Wait."

They saw something caming out titan back. it was Kai who came out. Misaki shocked as she went down as she rushed to Kai as she hugged it.

" Kai..."

Misaki head place Kai chest but Kai heart start to pump. She shocked. She cries. Other was noticed to her.

* * *

After that, Misaki carried Kai to went up. Other shocked. Miwa saw Kai arm and leg are back. He hold kai hand.

" What just happened here."Miwa said

Miwa cries. Jean looked all Titan.

" So Kai did this."Jean said

They saw all titan body turned into ashes.

" Weird, i thought Kai is dead."Aichi said

" No, Kai have Titan abilities."Mikasa said

" Just like Eren."Armin said

They looked Kai.

" But how?"Naoki asked

" I don't know."Eren said

" Maybe he was injected by someone."Leon said

They feel some worried as Aichi heard eveything as he sighed. They noticed to Levi who was watching before he flew.

* * *

Yes! Kai realse his power and alive. I gland, i hope so you guys like it, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Expleid Everything

Hey guys this is my new chapter, Kai have first Titan form. Misaki feel worried about him, let's find out about this chapter. Enjoyed

Normal POV

Kai having nightmare

-Dream start-

Kai was heading back home went he made it his house as he heard the screamed. He try open the door but it locked. He ranned another side. He went inside. He saw Kai mother was screaming as Kai try killed her but Kai bitted kai father arm. Kai father trowed Kai as Kai hitted the wall, his head hitted the metal as he vision is blurry, he only saw blood flew, woman die. He saw man injected him as Military police came inside and grabbed the man before Kai black out and everything is black

-Dream end-

Kai woke up with frighted as he got up, he looked around, he was inside of cage as he saw chain on his arm.

" What was that?"Kai asked himself

" Your awake."Voice said

Kai looked up as he saw two familier face. He shocked, it was Levi and Misaki.

" What happened? Where am i? I'm still alive?"Kai asked

" Yes, you are alive but everyone saw you, you transfromed into Titan just like Eren."Levi said

" Huh?"

Kai looked down as he looked Misaki who have banged around her arm.

" What happened to you?"Kai asked

" We here underground jail, we went outside while you fell deep sleep, we found Female Titan who killed our crew. We almost killed but thanks to Eren who save us. Female Titan is Annie."Misaki said

Kai shocked. Misaki crossing her arm on her chest.

" Other still busy to capture Annie."Misaki said

" Expleind how do you get Titan Abilities?"Levi asked

Kai expleind everything as Levi agreed. Kai looked Misaki again.

" I was part member of Survey Corps after Eren sealed the hole."Misaki said

Levi stood up and give Misaki a key. Misaki unlocked the cage door. She give Kai cout of Survey Crops. Kai worried. Misaki help Kai to got up. They went back HQ and meet other.

" Kai..."

Kai expleind everything as they agreed. Annie was walking alone as she meet Aichi.

" Annie, everyone planning to capture you."Aichi said

" I know beside you are a Male Titan."Annie said

Aichi looked Annie before he nodded.

* * *

Aichi is Male Titan and Annie is Female Titan, i wonder what kind look like if Aichi transformed into Male Titan. Can you guys expleind what look like, what will happen the next chapter, let's find out about next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Female Titan

Hey guys this is my new chapter, this is my last school today, tomorrow. I don't have a school. Now i can finish my stories, good luck to read.

Normal POV

Kai was walking alone as he saw Aichi was standing, Aichi looked him.

" Kai why you here?"Aichi asked

" Aichi, i was walking beside why you here all alone?"Kai asked

" Nothing, I don't like to see you."Aichi said

" Why? We're friend remember."Kai said

" Not anymore, i leaving."Aichi said, he walking away

" Wait!"

Kai grabbed Aichi as Aichi looked him.

" I can't let you alone again, we have to stick together."Kai said

" I told you not anymore, so let me go!?"Aichi exclaimed, he try to struggled.

" No, I can't do this."Kai said

Aichi growled as Kai pulled him to hugged him. Aichi try to struggled but it useless, Kai hugged him so tighty.

" I won't leave you. We are a friend, i don't like to be your enemies."Kai said

Aichi shocked, tear slipped on his cheek. Kai realesed Aichi, Aichi feel some confused. He ranning away. Kai feel some worried. Aichi went back to his room, he fell his knee. He remember something he is Male Titan, he try keep his secret. He sat down bed before he fell asleep.

~Next day~

Annie woke up as she got up, she look the windoe as she saw Aichi who was standing outside. She sighed. She change her clothes to Military Police as she went down, she walking with Aichi.

" Where are we going?"Annie asked

" Somewhere."Aichi said

They made it corner as they saw Armin who was standing.

" Armin? Why you here and why you dressing like that?"Annie asked

Aichi noticed to Annie as Armin expleind everything. Annie agreed.

" But first i need to talk Aichi alone."Annie said

They turned as Annie put ring on her finger as she give Aichi another ring.

" If you trouble, you use your ring to cut yourselve."Annie said

Aichi nodded as they turned to Armin as they start to walking.

" Thanks for helping, Annie."Armin said

Eren and Mikasa looked Annie as they narrowed their eye. They made it the stair. Eren and other went down.

" Aichi why you always stay Annie side?"Eren asked

" Nothing."

Kai noticed to Annie.

" What's wrong?"Kai asked

They looked Annie. Annie expleind everything as Mikasa took out the sword.

" Enought, Female Titan."Mikasa said

Annie laught menacily

"Did Aichi told you, my secret. Well then die."Annie said

Annie ready bitted her hand but Mikasa fired the gun as many people appeared and grabbed Annie. Annie saw ring with sharp as she cut herself, Mikasa shocked and grabbed Eren and Armin, Aichi and Kai rushed to went down

" What!? Mikasa!?"Eren exclaimed

" _Everyone get down, it too late._

"Mikasa thought

Lightting appeared and strike Annie, Female Titan body appeared on ground as Annie transformed into Female Titan. Kai and other shocked, Misaki flew as she slice the body. Kourin and other appeared. Annie try reach Eren but they went down. Kai noticed to Aichi who was standing. Annie stood up and ranning another side. Aichi flew as he followed her. He went Annie shoulder.

"Annie, i didn't tell everyone. It was Armin told everyone you are Female Titan, you need to stop your misunderstanding."Aichi said

Annie grabbed Aichi, Kourin shocked. Aichi try struggled. Annie put Aichi on roof. She ranning.

" Aichi are you alright."Kourin said

" I'm fine."Aichi said

" Great, we have to stop Annie. Right now."Kourin before she flew

Aichi flew as Annie destroy the stair as Mikasa shocked, Armin rushed as he saw Eren was unconsciousness and surrouned by rock, he pushed rock away as Kai help him, Jean appeared.

" Female Titan. Armin what happen?"Jean asked

" Annie transformed into Female Titan and destory everything."Armin said

" Annie is Female Titan."Jean said

Kai nodded as Jean confused.

" Why Eren didn't transformed into Titan."Jean said

" He lose golden lightting, who can transformed into Titan."Kai replied

Kai looked Annie. Aichi flew.

" _Weird, Annie didn't attack Aichi. What's going on?"_ Kai thought himself

After Eren transformed into Titan. He battle Annie. Annie grabbed the wall and climb. Aichi flew as Annie looked Aichi.

" Sorry, Annie."Aichi muttered

Aichi slice the finger as he slice another finger. Annie start to fell. Aichi went the face.

" Sorry, Annie... fall."Aichi said, he jumpped off

》Time skip《

After the battle, Aichi was sitting on chair, he feel guitly when he hurted Annie.

" _my parent die. I was staying your house."_ Aichi thought

~Flashback~

 _Aichi was staying Annie house as he meet Annie who trainning as Annie help Aichi. Aichi kicked the wood into pieces._

 _" Great job, Sendou."Annie said_

 _" Called me, Aichi. It okay to me."Aichi said_

 _Annie nodded as they bump fist._

 _~Flashback end~_

Aichi growled. He stood up, he looked window, he open the window as he saw Kai and other was walking and talking. he close window before he fell asleep.

* * *

Aichi is really close to Annie. What will happen to Aichi, lef's find out about this story and remember. I know i made some yaoi but it really crackfic Kaichi. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Male Titan appeared

Hey guys this is my new chapter, after Annie been inside of crystal, Aichi and other are going outside of Maria wall, let's find out abot this story. Enjoyed.

Normal POV

Kai and their crew went outside of Maria wall, Mikasa was with Shasha and Misaki, Miwa was with Ren, Leon, Naoki and Shingo, Armin was with Reiner, Kourin, Kamui and Jean, Conny was with Ymir and Christan. Aichi was alone. At last, Kai was with Eren, Levi and other crew. Mizu was killing the Titan before he ride the horse as He meet Suna.

" Gland it over."Mizu said

Mizu looked back as he saw Mystery Titan was ranning.

" There Titan but it too far away."Mizu said

Suna looked back as she shocked. It was Male Titan was ranning so fast as Mizu and Suna jumpped off as they flew. Kourin took out the gun and fired.

" What's that?"Kourin asked

" Don't let Male Titan move closer to Tatsunagi."Mizu said

Suna nodded as she slice the body. Male Titan stopped ranning, Armin saw Male Titan but it looked different than Female Titan, his hair are blue with messy hair and blue bang sticking out, his eye are sapphire blue eyes, his mouth was same of Female Titan and he have no skin it only muscle. Male Titan ranning again. Suna slice the body but Male Titan grabbed the rope and he pulled down. Suna hitted the ground. Mizu shocked. Male Titan pulled him and crashed. Kourin shocked.

" Armin, what's that?"Kourin asked

" It Male Titan, he stronger than Female Titan."Armin said

" What!? Why you didn't tell us in first place."Kourin said

" I try to tell you but you guys are so busy to take care the horse."Armin said

Armin shocked as Kourin looked up as she saw Male Titan who was grabbing her hood. Jean flew as he slice the Male Titan body. Male Titan try attacked Jean as Jean shocked. Kourin snapped out off it.

" No!"

Male Titan stopped his in track. Armin looked Kourin.

" No! I can't everyone die because they are my friend. If you keep doing this, i'll killed all Titan!"Kourin yelled

" _She more stunburn than i thought."_ Jean thought

" What's wrong with Male Titan?"Kamui asked

Reiner slice the foot as Male Titan fell as Armin caught Jean, Kourin trowed as she hitted on ground. Male Titan got up as Kourin woke up as she saw Male Titan who was grabbed Reiner. Reiner try to struggled but Male Titan crashed whole body. Reiner slice the hand. Armin, Kamui and Jean shocked.

" He did it."Armin said

Armin rushed to Kourin as he helping her to got up. They ride the horse as they heading back of Maria wall. Kourin noticed to Male Titan who stood up before he ranning away.

" _That directone, that was Kai and other heading for..."_ Kourin thought

* * *

At the forest, Kai and other still riding a horse as Kai heard the footstep and ground shook, he shocked. He saw Male Titan was ranning as two man appeared.

" Male Titan is here!?"Man said

Kai and other ranning. Kai looked Male Titan, Man slice body but Male Titan crashed him as another man pulled by Titan and smashed. Kai shocked.

" _They need our help but i will use my Titan Abilities."_ Kai thought

Kai ready bitted his hand but he was stopped by Levi.

" Don't use it. If you do, our plan will be failed."Levi said

Kai shocked but he nodded as Male Titan noticed the trap.

" Now!"Hanji yelled

They trapped the Male Titan. Male Titan use his hand to procted his back neck. Levi flew over Male Titan head as Eren noticed the hair have blue bang sticking out.

" _Why he have blue hair bang? Wait... don't tell me is that..."_ Eren thought himself

before He couldn't finish his thought, Levi slice hand as Male Titan screamed. Other cover their ear. Eren noticed to screamed but screamed sound familier. many Titan appeared and surrouned the Male Titan.

" Don't let Titan eated Male Titan."Man said

They slice Titan back neck but it useless to killed. Titan finally eated Male Titan. After that, Male Titan body is gone as Leon saw Familier boy who was wearing a Survey corps but his face was cover by hood before he flew.

" _Who is he?"_ Leon thought himself

Kai and other jumpped off as they flew.

" Come on, we have go!"Man said

" Kai you have go Maria wall first."Woman said

" What!? What about you guys?"Kai asked

" Don't worry, we can handle this."Man said

Kai nodded as he flew so fast. They noticed figure was following as he cut himself. Lightting appeared and strike somewhere.

" There is, Male Titan is here."Woman said

" _Male Titan is that..."_ Kai thought

Male Titan appeare with nowhere. He start to ranning. Kai focuse to go back Maria wall with Eren. Man nd other criew start to attack Male Titan. Man slice Male Titan foot as Woman and Man slice both eye. Male Titan use hand to procted his back neck. Man slice Arm.

" They so strong even the Male Titan body was harder."Kai said

" They are strong. That way they can defeat Titan even the body is harder."Eren said

Kai smiling but he feeling so worried. Male Titan arm fell. Man flew.

" Great now it my turn."Man said

Man ready slice Male Titan back neck but Male Titan opened his one eye who finish to recover as he bitted the Man.

" What!? We already to blind him!?"Man said

Male Titan trowed the body on his mouth. Woman saw one eye was finish to recover.

" His eye is finally finish to heal..."Woman said with frighted tone

Woman screamed as Male Titan smashed Woman on tree. Kai stopped his in track. Eren looked at him.

" What's wrong?"Eren asked

" I heard the screamed."Kai said

Kai gasped as he flew another side. Eren shocked.

" Kai where you going? You going wrong way!?"Eren said

Kai didn't listen as Eren followed him. Male Titan kicked the Man as Male Titan stood up. Kai appeared. He saw their creiw was dead. He shocked but...

" Damn you!?"Kai yelled

Kai bitted his hand and transformed into Titan. Eren saw everything.

" Kai..."

Male Titan shocked as Kai punched him. Male Titan hitted the tree. Kai screamed.

* * *

At Mikasa side, Misaki heard screamed.

" Kai!?"

Misaki flew as Shasha noticed to her.

" Wait!? Misaki!?"Shasha called.

* * *

At Levi side, Levi heard screamed even Leon.

 _" Is that Kai screamed."_ Levi thought

Levi growled as Leon was thinking about the figure.

* * *

At Eren side, Kai kept screaming front Male Titan. They battle, Kai punched the Male Titan. Male Titan dodge it. His another eye finally recover even his arm. They continue the fightting. Kai grabbed Male Titan arm as he trowed. Male Titan fell on ground as he got u. Kai ready punched him but Male Titan dodge it. Kai only punch the tree. Male Titan raised both arm as Kai shocked.

" Huh?"

Male Titan kicked Kai as Kai head is gone. Eren shocked as he flew.

" Kai!?"

Eren saw Misaki who was flew. Male Titan bitted back neck as Kai came out. Male Titan open his mouth. Misaki saw Male Titan.

" Kai!?"

Kai open his eye.

" Misaki."

Male Titan bitted back neck as he raised his head. Misaki saw Kai legs. Male Titan eated but he didn't swalloned. Male Titan ranning away. Misaki shocked.

" No, Kai..."Misaki muttered

Eren shocked. Misaki growled as she flew.

" Give!"

Male Titan saw Misaki as he use his hand to procted back neck.

" Give Kai back!"Misaki yelled

Eren sliced the Male Titan cheek.

" Don't you dare to killed our friend!"Eren yelled

Misaki slice Male Titan face as Male Titan try attacked Misaki but Misaki dodge it. Levi caught Misaki and Eren.

" Hey!? Let me go!?"Misaki said

" Tokura we have go."Levi said

" But Kai is."Misaki said

" Kai is dead."Levi said

Misaki shocked as she growled. Eren looked Levi.

" No!? I know Kai is still alive. Male Titan didn't swalloned him!?"Eren exclaimed

" I see."

Levi realised Eren and Misaki.

" Are you Kai friend."Levi said

" We are!?"Misaki said

" Okay, i have a plan."Levi said

Misaki gasped as she agreed. She followed Levi plan, she slice the foot. Male Titan lose his balance as he try attacked Levi but Levi slice arm, legs and body. Misaki shocked Male Titan fell down. Levi and Eren slice both eye again. Levi slicd the arm with Eren. Arm fell as Misaki saw back neck.

" _this is it my turn."_ Misaki thought

Levi saw Misaki who going slice back neck.

" Misaki!? NO!"Eren yelled

Male Titan raised the hand as Misaki shocked. Levi caught Misaki but something he feel some pain. Levi slice Male Titan mouth. Male Titan open his mouth as Eren saw Kai with unconsciousness. He caught Kai as they went the branch.

" Are you okay?"Levi asked

" I'm fine."Misaki said

Misaki saw Kai who was unconsciousness.

" Kai!? How is he?"Misaki asked

" He fine, come on. Let's go."Eren said

Levi put Misaki down as they nodded as they flew. Levi looked Male Titan as he saw Male Titan was crying. He confused before they left. The criew was dead. Leon and otherfeeling so bad. Misaki was waiting Kai to woke up as Aichi appeared.

" What happen?"Aichi asked

" The Male Titan suddenly, attack us."Ren said

" By the way, where are you in first place. I didn't see you."Miwa said

" I got lost and i killed all Titan."Aichi said but it lies.

Leon saw red mark on Aichi arm and forehead. He narrowed his eye. Kai woke up with frighted, he saw Misaki was top of him

" Misaki?"Kai asked

" Will be fine Kai, beside our plan is failed."Misaki said

Kai shocked. Tear caming out his eye and slipped on his cheek. Aichi noticed to him as they went back Maria wall and HQ.

* * *

I made long story, this is going greated. The Male Titan appeared with nowhere. Kai will find out Aichi is Male Titan or not, let's find out next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle Male Titan

Hey guys this is my new chapter, After Kai and other escaped, they noticed to Aichi, what will happened this chapter, let's find out and enjoyed.

Normal POV

After Kai and other went back HQ. Kai and other was sitting on chair as Levi sighed.

" Male Titan destroyed everything as Kai almost got killed."Levi said

Kai looked down. Aichi looked him.

" Sendou, what happen to you. We didn't see you on forest."Levi said

" I got lost and killed all Titan."Aichi said but it a lies again

Eren saw red mark on Aichi hand. Kourin having bad feeling.

" I see."

" Sorry about that, i leaving."Aichi said , he stood up

Aichi went outside as other was confused.

" Captain, something i need to expleind."Kourin said

Levi blinking as Other looked Kourin.

" You guys will shocked for this."Kourin said

Kourin sighed.

" I know we didn't see Aichi in first place but all i know Aichi is a Male Titan."Kourin said

They shocked. Eren looked everyone.

" It true, i saw everything."Eren said

" Went i saw figure who was wearing a survey corps. I thought is new member of survey corps but i was wrong. It was Aichi. Went Aichi cut himself and transformed into Male Titan. It same what happen to Annie."Leon said

Kai shocked.

" But why Aichi killed our creiw."Miwa said

" I don't know..."Leon said

They shocked.

" I see."

" But i have a plan."Leon said

Leon expleind everything as They agreed.

~Next day~

Aichi woke up as he got up, he looked the window as sun finally rose as Aichi sighed. He change his clothes into Survey corps as he went down. He start to eated. He went outside, he passed blonde haired boy and blonde haired girl with black ribbon.

" Aichi..."

Aichi shocked as he ranning another side. He saw Armin and Kourin.

" Armin... Kourin... why you doing here?"Aichi asked

" We came here to meet you Aichi."Armin said

" We need you Aichi, we have to go back forest to capture Male Titan, i know you have nice skill but we're friend. Friend always stick together and stay our side."Kourin said

Aichi looked down.

" I'm not sure beside, i not going."Aichi said

Aichi turned as he walking.

" But Kai will die."Armin said

Aichi stopped his in track.

" We try procted him but we can't... we try do our best but it useless."Kourin said

" Fine, i'll help you."Aichi said

Aichi looked the ring who Annie give him as he put ring on his finger. He turned to Kourin and Armin.

" Okay, where Kai and other?"Aichi asked

They start to walking. Kai looked Aichi. Misaki narrowed her eye.

" Thanks for helping..."Kai said

" Your welcome."

" Are you sure, this is going work."Eren whispering

" Yeah."

" Shhh... be quite, everyone will know us."Misaki said

" I know."Eren said

Kai saw something.

" There is it..."Kai said, he rushed something.

They went the stair as Aichi noticed the stair.

" _This palace. This is i where came from to capture Annie."_ Aichi thought

" Well, this is the short cut."Eren said, he went down

" Hey don't leave me.."Kourin said, she went down

Aichi kept staring them. Kai stopped his in track as he turned to Aichi.

" What's wrong, Aichi?"Kai asked

" I remember this palace. This palace we came from to capture Annie, why we go back here?"Aichi asked

" Aichi this is not a joke, don't worry. We going somewhere to get our hosre."Eren said

" Aichi this is a short cut, are you scare of the dark."Kai said

" I have nothing to you beside, i'm going back."Aichi said, he looked down as his bangs cover his eye.

" Aichi, you accpte to help us."Armin said

" I am but i don't like. You guys go ahead. I want to go back."Aichi said

" But Aichi, we're friend. Remember."Armin said

" Not anymore..."Aichi said

Armin shocked.

" I'm really careless but i don't like to go with you guys anymore."Aichi said

Kourin was holding a gun. Kamui and their creiw was waiting.

" Stop joking around. Are you scare of the dark, aren't you."Kai said

" Yes, i'm scare of the dark. I want to go back, you don't need some help. Just go ahead and do your own."Aichi said

Wind blow. Kai growled. He could say something but he was stopped by Misaki as hood removed Misaki head. Misaki took out the blade.

" Enought, Male Titan."Misaki said with death glared

Aichi laught menacily until he stopped to laught

" You finally find out about me, so everyone will die."Aichi said

Aichi ready bitted his hand but Misaki fired the gun. Aichi shocked, few people appeared and grabbed Aichi, man put cloth on Aichi mouth. Kamui and other went down as hey meet Kai and other.

" Your plan is great, Armin."Naoki said, he patted Armin back.

Aichi growled as he saw ring with sharp, Misaki turned as she saw ring have sharp. Aichi cut himself. Misaki shocked. She grabbed Kai and Kourin.

" What!? Misaki!?"Kai exclaimed

Eren and other went down.

" _Everyone get down, it too late."_ Misaki thought

Lightting appeared and strike Aichi, few people trowed. Kamui and other shocked.

" What!?"

Male Titan body appeared on ground. Other shocked, Aichi transformed into Male Titan. Other saw people are dead.

" Aichi killed them."Shingo said

They growled as they saw Aichi hand was reaching something. It was target it is Kai as they ranning.

" Kai it target it. It you."Kourin said

" I know..."

" Okay, change plan B."Armin said

Armin expleind everything as they agreed as they saw two boy.

" Arlet, plan A is failed."Boy said

" I know, change plan B. We-"Armin cutted

They saw foot stepped the two boy as they looked up, they saw Aichi who stepped.

" Aichi stepped it."Mikasa said

Mikasa growled as she flew.

" Mikasa!?"

Mikasa sliced Aichi cheek as Aichi try attack Mikasa but Mikasa dodge it. Eren flew and helped Mikasa. Other ranning anotther side.

" Aichi destroy out exit."Leon said

" What going to do?"Ren asked

Kai was thinking but he have idea.

" Maybe i use my Titan Abilities."Kai said

They looked Kai as Kourin worried.

" I don't know about that Kai, it was same thing what happen to Eren who lost golden lightting, went Annie transformed into Female Titan."Kourin said

" I agreed."Naoki said

" Me too."Leon said

" Will be fine, it already past beside, we won't let that happen."Kai said

They looked each other but they confused.

" Kourin, right. Please just listen Kourin said."Ren said

They rocked flew as Naoki growled as he flew.

" Wait Naoki!?"Shingo called, he flew

Kai growled.

" I have use it, right now."Kai said

" I having bad feeling for this."Kourin said

Kai sighed as he bitted his hand. Blood came out but it didn't work.

" Well Kourin right, Kai lost golden lightting."Kamui said

Kai shocked, he growled.

" Kourin right, i lost my golden lightting."Kai said

" Back Armin plan, come on. Let's go."Leon said

They ranning different directone, Miwa looked Kai.

" Be safe, Kai."Miwa said

Kai punched the ground, he growled. Suddenly, rock fell over him as Kai hitted by rock. Misaki shocked.

" Kai!"Misaki yelled

Miwa looked up as he saw Aichi who fell on ground. Eren sliced Aichi hand. Miwa flew. Misaki rushed to Kai who been trapped by rock.

" Kai!"

Misaki pushed rock away. Jean appeared. He saw Aichi.

" The Male Titan."Jean said

Jean saw Misaki who was pushing rock as Jean ranning toward to her.

" Come on, we have to capture Male Titan."Jean said

" I not leaving Kai alone, this is all Aichi fault. I can't let him joined Survey corps."Misaki said with growled and tear caming out her eye.

" Aichi is Male Titan."Jean said

Jean looked Aichi. Aichi attacked Eren as Eren hitted the wall. Mikasa growled as she sliced Aichi body. Misaki expleind everything to Kai as Kai shocked. Misaki wiped the tear and she say something...

" I love you..."Misaki said

Kai shocked. Misaki flew with Jean.

" _M-Misaki... I love you too."_ Kai thought

Misaki went the roof as he saw Levi and Hanji.

" Captain."

Levi looked Misaki as he fired the gun. All criew tapped Aichi as Aichi fell on ground as Two girl trowed net with spike. Hanji went down.

" Now, be good boy. Aichi, we came here to see you beside..."Hanji said

Hanji tooked out blade and pointing Aichi eye. Aichi shocked, he remember his past.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Aichi was young as he saw Shizuka try procted her daughter name Emi. Aichi saw man who holding a knife. Kohaku grabbed man as Man use knife and strike Kohaku heart. Aichi shocked with frighted as Shizuka saw Aichi who was standing._

 _" Aichi will go and be safe."Shizuka said_

 _" I not leaving!?"Aichi exclaimed_

 _" Aichi..."Emi begging with tears_

 _Shizuka grabbed man hand as she took knife and trowed as knife hitted the wall. Man took out gun and pointing Shizuka._

 _" Mom!"Aichi and Emi both yelled_

 _Man fired gun and strike Shizuka heart. Aichi shocked as he cover Emi eye._

 _" Don't watch this."Aichi said_

 _Emi removed Aichi hand on her face as she saw man fired gun as she shocked._

 _" Aichi!"Emi yelled_

 _Emi pushed Aichi away as she could feel some pain as blood came out, Emi faithed._

 _" Emi!"Aichi yelled_

 _Aichi feeling hurt went he losing his own family. Man raised the gun and pointing Aichi, Aichi growled as he kicked the gun and kicked the man as Man fell on ground. Aichi kicked him again and twice. Man went outside as he ranning away. Aichi fell his knee as he crying._

 _~Flashback end~_

Aichi kicked the can and he tear the net. Misaki appeared. She sliced the body. Aichi attacked Misaki as Misaki fell on ground as she blacked out.

" Misaki!"Miwa yelled

" He destroy everything."Levi said

" Yeah but only Kai can stopped this."Ren said

* * *

Back to the stair, Kai know everything what Misaki said as he fell some worried as he shocked. He start to move as wood strike Kai chest. Blood flew. Kai screamed and transformed into Titan. Eren stopped his in track. Aichi stopping to ranning. Suddenly, ground shook and everyone turned. Eren saw something. Aichi turned as he shocked, he been punched by someone, he hitted the house. It was Kai who punch Aichi, Aichi got up as he saw many people dead and few people still alive.

" _Aichi, i don't know why you keep doing this. all i know you felt some bored and staying Annie side but i will stop you, for this."_ Kai thought

Kai screamed, Aichi stood up as he ranning. Man walking outside.

" It that a Titan... no... not... the wall."Man said with frighted

Kai followed him. all people start to ranning and went back the house. Hanji and other went the roof.

" This is not good."Kamui said

" Yeah."

The other criew are putting the weapon om their wrist quickly but they little too late. Aichi and Kai appeared as other criew ranning away. Aichi looked Kai as he grabbed the tower who all member survey corps inside there. the cried trowed. Aichi glared Kai, they stopped the ranning.

" _Aichi, we let you joined Survey corps but i was wrong. you just using to killed our criew. you always felt bored and lonely. you always stay Annie side, but i will stop you to keep doing this."_ Kai thought

Kai screamed as he ready punched Aichi but Aichi elbow glowing white to blocked the attacked. Aichi kicked Kai but Kai blocked. he grabbed Aichi legs as he stood up and trowed him. Aichi hitted the house. Kai try attacked him but Aichi dodge it. Misaki start to woke up, she got up.

" Kai?"

Misaki stood up, she flew. Aichi kicked Kai legs. Kai legs been cut, Kai punch Aichi. Aichi remember from his past

 _~Flashback~_

 _Shizuka grabbed her chest as Aichi helped her. Shizuke expleind everything as Aichi shocked._

 _~Flashback end~_

Aichi stood up as Kai try attacked him but Aichi kicked Kai. other shocked. Aichi try move but Kai bitted Aichi leg, Aichi hand start glowing white and smacked Kai, he smacked him harder, he screamed as he smacked him harder went Aichi legs finally removed on Kai mouth as he start to ranning.

" _Aichi i will stop you and then i will killed Titan."_ Kai thought

Aichi still ranning as he looked Kai. he saw Flame was surrouning Kai body as Kai was ranning , Aichi shocked. Kai grabbed Aichi and they fell on ground. the criew flew. Misaki was ranning on roof.

" Kai!?"

Misaki flew as she went the roof as she saw other.

" Kai!?"

" Wait, he can handle this."Hanji said

Misaki shocked as she watched the battle. Aichi shocked as Kai screamed, Aichi got up as Kai grabbed Aichi face and smashed as blood flew. other criew watched the battle as they shocked went Aichi screamed, Aichi keep screaming from his pain, he punched Kai and kicked him, Kai hitted the house. Aichi finger start glowing white as nail make it longer. Aichi jumpped off. he grabbed the wall. he start to climb as they shocked.

" Oh no!? he going climb the wall!?"Jean exclaimed

" Brother No!"Kamui yelled

Kai grabbed Aichi legs and he bitted Aichi legs, Aichi looked Kai as he kicked him. Aichi legs is gone. Misaki flew.

" I won't let that happen!?"Misaki exclaimed

Aichi kept climb but he saw Misaki who flew over him, Misaki slice Aichi finger as she spin around and slice Aichi another finger, Aichi start to fell as Misaki went Aichi face.

" Aichi... fall..."Misaki said

Misaki jumpped off, Aichi fell on ground as Kai attacked him, he punched Aichi. Aichi arm trowed and stucked on house. Kai start to bitted the titan back neck. Hanji shocked.

" Oh no!? he going eated the boys inside there!?"Hanji said

" What!?"

" Kai!?"

* * *

At inside Male Titan body, tears came out Aichi eye and slipped his cheek.

* * *

at the realy world, Kai removed titan back neck. Aichi came out, Kai saw Aichi was crying. he froze.

" What happened?"Hanji asked

" He froze."Kourin said

" Why?"

Suddenly. something glowing white as Armin saw something. he expleined everything, Kai screaming like a pain. he saw Aichi start to surrouned crystal. Misaki went down.

" Kai!?"

Misaki stopped his in track. Levi slice beck neck as Kai came out.

" Stop you doing this, you idiot."Levi said

After that. Naoki and other shocked, Misaki helped Kai.

" Kai?"Misaki asked

Kai woke up as Misaki worried.

" Where Aichi?"Kai asked

" He right, over there."Miwa said

Naoki try cut the crystal.

" Aichi do you heard me, please responed us."Naoki said

Blade destroy. Naoki keep try to cut but...

" Stop it."Levi said

Naoki looked Levi.

" It useless."Levi said

They head back HQ, Misaki was taking care of Kai as Ren, Leon, Armin and Jean was walking on hallway.

" What happen to Kai in first place?"Ren asked

" I don't know but it same what happen to Yeager."Leon said

" Yeah."

Armin looked the wall, he saw bird flew over the wall. Ren noticed to him.

" Armin. it better we have to go quickly."Ren said, he patted Armin shoulder

" Yeah but i was thinking something."Armin said

" I see."

Ren walking so quickly. Armin noticed to him as he looked the wall.

* * *

Back to room, Misaki caried the food and give to Kai.

" Here Kai, you going starve yourselve."Misaki said

" Thanks."

Kai start to eated as Misaki hold Kai hand and tears slipped on her cheek as Kai fell some wet as he looked Misaki who was crying.

" Misaki?"Kai asked

" Kai i having bad feeling because i thought you going die. please just two of us stay each other and together forever."Misaki said

" Sure."

Kai patted Misaki head but he remember something.

" Misaki, you really love me."Kai said

Misaki blushed but she nodded. Kai could feel some blushed.

" I do love you, Kai."Misaki said with blushed

" But I love you too."Kai said

Misaki cheek turned into deep red. Kai patted her. he noticed the red scarf.

" I remember went we was young. i give you this scarf."Kai said

" Yeah. it so warm."Misaki said

Kai give her smiled. he kissed Misaki forehead, Misaki face turned into red.

" Just eated up. you going starve yourselve..."Misaki said

Kai nodded as he start to eated up.

* * *

At underground jail, Kourin just keep staring at Aichi who still inside of crystal.

" _Aichi... how long you stay inside there, i have to expleind why you keep doing this."_ Kourin thought, she feeling some worried

Kourin touched the crystal. she noticed Naoki, Kamui, Miwa and Shingo was watching and worried before they walking away. Miwa walking toward to her, he place his hand on Kourin shoulder.

" Come on, Kourin. let's go, everyone worried about us."Miwa said

" But..."

" I know how much you feel even Aichi is Male Titan but he still our friend but i don't know why he keep doing this and killed our criew."Miwa said

" Yeah."

They left. they went upstaired as Leon meet Kourin.

" Kourin, are you alright?"Leon asked

" I'm fine."Kourin said

" But you're?"Leon asked

Kourin noticed the tear slipped on her cheek. Kourin wiped out.

" That weird."Kourin said

Kourin walking away. Leom followed, he saw Kourin was sitting on ground as he give her a hugged.

" Will be fine, Kourin. beside we here, we always stick together."Leon said

" Yeah."

Kourin could feel aome blushed as there something on wall. it was Wall of Titan.

* * *

It kinda little romantice, i wonder what will happend for the next chapter. by the way sorry i didn't update because. i busy to my home. sorry about and Thanks for reading~.


End file.
